Qui est qui ?
by Yunoki
Summary: One Shot pour le concours sur la page Facebook Potterhead Revelio. "Fred se demande pourquoi Hermione et Harry sont les seuls à pouvoir les différencier George et lui. Hermione répondra-t-elle à cette réponse ? Ou Fred préférera-t-il ne pas savoir au final ?"
_Bonjour à tous ! Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui avec un One Shot un peut spécial car cet OS à été écrit pour le concours de la Page Potterhead Revelio._

 **Conditions à respecter :**

Contenir 2000 mots au minimum.

Centrée sur l'un des couples proposés : Dramione, Fremione, Blainy.

Orthographe et syntaxe « kikoo » non acceptée./ Le moins de fautes possibles.

Placer les phrases : « Je m'en fous _Prénom_ , tu es à moi! » ou « Je m'en fou _Prénom_. » et « Tu es à moi. » Contexte libre.

Intrigue demandée.

Éviter les clichés de fanfictions.

 **Couple choisi** : Fremione (Fred/Hermione)

Nombre de mots : 2236

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous plaise. Ceci est mon premier véritable écrit sur un couple hétéros et j'espère ne pas avoir été trop gauche._

* * *

Hermione Granger déambulait dans les couloirs de Poudlard d'un pas vif et agacé. Cet idiot de Ronald avait encore réussi à la faire sortir de ses gongs. Bon techniquement il ne s'agissait pas réellement de son ami roux mais de Lavande. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas la supporter, pas parce qu'elle sortait avec le benjamin des Weasley (ou si peu) mais parce qu'elle se demandait bien comment une jeune femme pouvait se comporter ainsi. La sorcière en était malade de la voir chaque jour avec une jupe toujours plus courte et un chemisier toujours plus déboutonné pour se faire voir, et comme si cela ne suffisait pas la bonde était tout le temps en train de minauder de sa voix nasillarde des « Ron-ron » dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Hermione n'était pas jalouse mais elle se révélait peu tolérante envers quelqu'un qui semblait perdre tout' once de quotient intellectuel dès que les hormones prenaient le pas sur la raison.

Elle était tellement prise dans ses pensées qu'elle percuta une personne si fortement qu'elle en tomba sur les fesses.

– Rien de cassé ? Demanda l'autre personne. Hermione leva les yeux et reconnu aussitôt cet air malicieux.

– Oh Fred ! Excuse-moi, je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

– J'ai vu ça.

Ce dernier l'aida à se relever et elle épousseta ses vêtements en rougissant. Il sourit tel le chat de Cheshire avant de demander.

– Au fait, comment tu m'a reconnu ?

– Comment ça ? Elle eût une moue dubitative.

– Eh bien, on nous confond tout le temps George et moi. En fait, il n'y a que Harry et toi qui nous différenciez.

Hermione sourit malicieusement avant de répondre d'un air détaché alors qu'intérieurement elle riait de bon cœur. Elle se pencha vers Fred, évidement elle était plus petite que lui, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de prendre un air de conspiratrice tout en murmurant.

– Eh bien.. Si je te le dis ça ne sera plus aussi marrant de vous voir être confus à chaque fois que l'on vous reconnaît n'est-ce pas ?

Elle s'éloigna légèrement de lui, fière de son petit numéro tandis que son cœur battait la chamade d'avoir été aussi proche. Fred pour sa part la regardait, une expression choqué se lisait sur son visage, la brune lui fit un clin d'œil et repartit en sautillant, rien ne pourrait plus entamer sa bonne humeur de la journée qui avait pourtant mal commencée.

Le soir même, alors que Lavande monopolisait Ron (Hermione l'en remerciait pour une fois) elle rejoignit Harry dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Elle s'avachit sans la moindre grâce à ses côtés, tombant presque sur lui pour être exact, et le déconcentrant dans son activité du moment : assassiner l'âtre de la cheminer avec les yeux. Il grogna mais la brune n'en fit pas cas alors qu'elle posait sa tête sur son épaule et murmura avec une excitation soudaine.

– Tu ne sauras jamais ce qu'il est arrivé aujourd'hui.

– Je m'en fous Hermione, répliqua sèchement le brun, visiblement il semblait de bien plus mauvaise humeur qu'elle ne le pensait.

Aussitôt une ride d'inquiétude apparût sur son front et elle s'assit correctement pour focaliser toute son attention sur son ami. Maintenant qu'elle y faisait attention, Harry avait l'air terrible, de grosses cernes pendaient sous ses yeux rougis et il persistait à ne pas la regarder. Avait-il pleuré ? Toujours très proche de lui, Hermione passa son bras sous celui de l'Élu et le pressa doucement en signe de soutien, au bout de plusieurs minutes il ne disait toujours rien alors elle prit les devants, chuchotant toujours pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Harry détestait être au centre de l'attention.

– Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as... ? demanda-t-elle avec précaution, pour éviter qu'il ne se braque.

– Mione.. Je crois que je suis dans la merde. Il se tourna vers elle et la sorcière pinça ses lèvres, il avait pleuré.

– Tu veux en parler ?

Il hocha la tête et sans même se concerter, ils prirent leurs affaires et sortirent de la salle commune, faisant attention à ce que Ron ne les voie pas. Ils avaient un peu de temps avant le couvre-feu mais ils ne comptaient pas rentrer cette nuit alors ils s'en fichaient bien. Ils prient la direction du septième étage et, une fois devant la tapisserie où Barnabas le Follet essayait en vain d'apprendre la danse aux trolls, passèrent trois fois devant avant qu'une porte n'apparaisse. Ils y retrouvèrent la chambre/salon qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'investir lorsque le héros du monde sorcier avait besoin d'ouvrir les vannes. La pièce était chaleureuse avec ses couleurs chaudes et ses fauteuils qui semblaient demander que l'on se jette dessus tant ils avaient l'air confortables, un feu brûlait dans la cheminée. En plus des fauteuils, il y avait une table basse en bois sombre, dernière eux se situait un paravent qui faisait office de séparation avec le coin chambre qui se composait d'un grand lit à baldaquin et de tables de nuit de chaque côtés. Il y avait également une porte discrètes qui menait à une salle de bain spacieuse, avec un bassin ressemblant à celui de la pièce d'eau des préfets. Les deux sorciers appelèrent un elfe de maison pour avoir quelques restes du dîner et une fois bien installer Harry commença à lui expliquer son état.

 _« Le sorcier marchait seul dans les cachots, une expression fermée sur le visage alors qu'il quittait le quartier des serpents. Il avait.. Ils avaient recommencé. Encore._

 _Harry pinça les lèvres alors qu'il sentait la honte et le dégoût de soi s'abattre avec force sur lui, il défonça pratiquement la porte d'une salle de classe inutilisée alors que les larmes dévalaient ses joues. L'adolescent s'assit à même le sol, laissant sortir tout le mal-être qu'il ressentait, son visage était ravagé de traces d'eau salé qui ne semblaient jamais s'arrêter de couler et de la morve dégoulinait de son nez, il l'essuya sur sa manche sans plus s'en soucier alors que ses sanglots devenaient plus lourds, ses gémissements se répercutant sur les murs de la salle vide._

 _Il resta là un long moment après s'être vidé de ses larmes. Les yeux clos, les images de deux corps -le sien et celui de Draco Malfoy- s'étreignant et se mêlant dans une danse connue de tous les êtres de cette terre, il pouvait encore entendre les mots que le blond lui avait murmuré à l'oreille juste avant que l'extase ne les irradient : «_ Tu es à moi. _» »_

Si elle s'était vue, Hermione aurait dit qu'elle avait encaissée la nouvelle comme une championne. Évidement qu'elle était au courant pour les penchants de Harry, ils en avaient déjà parlé tous les deux, et elle savait parfaitement que ses escapades avec les jumeaux n'avaient pas toujours trait aux inventions et blagues diverses de ces derniers. Ce qui la surprenait c'était surtout le fait qu'il était avec Malfoy, peut-être que c'est ça qui avait fait exploser Harry ? La sorcière avait apprit de la bouche de son ami ce que les Dursley -particulièrement Vernon- pensaient de toute forme « d'anormalité » et cela ne la surprenait pas que son ami ai craqué. En commençant sa relation avec Draco, cela avait dû le faire cogiter comme jamais en pensant au statut des Malfoy dans la société sorcière. Hermione sourit au brun et lui tendis un mouchoir tout en passant une main tendre dans ses cheveux, ils mangèrent un peu et elle remarqua rapidement que Harry avait repris des couleurs. Visiblement le fait de lui en parler l'avait soulagé. Il se sentait insécure et savait pertinemment que parler de ses soucis avec Hermione lui ferait reprendre ses esprits.

La nuit se passa dans une ambiance plus légère, le brun riant quelques fois. Alors qu'ils se couchaient dans le grand lit Hermione posa sa tête sur le torse de son ami et murmura dans la pénombre.

– Au fait, j'ai croisé Fred aujourd'hui et il m'a demandé comment on faisait pour les différencier George et lui. Tu crois que je devais lui vendre la mèche ?

Harry éclata de rire et dû prendre quelques minutes avant que ses gloussement ne disparaissent totalement, c'était grâce à lui que la brune pouvait deviner qui était qui.

– Fred hein.. la taquina-t-il alors qu'elle rougissait sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait mais il n'était pas aveugle, et il avait très bien remarqué l'attirance de son amie pour ce dernier. – Tu pourrais.. Mais en même temps ça ne serait pas mieux de garder jalousement notre secret et de le lui dire seulement quand il est à bout ?

Hermione eût un petit rire et hocha la tête pensant tout de même que Harry avait vraiment manqué quelque chose en n'allant pas à Serpentard.

– Ça me va.

Les jours qui suivirent furent tout simplement hilarant pour les deux brun du trio d'or, ils se bidonnaient sans cesse sous le regard légèrement jaloux de Ron alors que les jumeaux leur courraient après dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion, testant parfois leurs blagues sur eux. Mais ils devaient se rendre à l'évidence, les plus jeunes étaient coriaces.

C'est après une semaine de silence radio du côté des deux démons roux qu'ils passèrent à l'action. Évidement Harry et Hermione auraient dû sentir le vent tourner mais avec les jumeaux, rien ne vous préparait jamais à leur prochaine farce.

Sans qu'ils ne comprennent exactement comment, les deux bruns se trouvèrent séparés par les deux Weasley, George avec Harry et Hermione se retrouva -forcément- avec Fred.

Elle finit sous une arche, près du parc et dos au mur. Le roux la dominait totalement, pas étonnant quand il faisait une tête de plus qu'elle. Elle rougit de leur proximité. Évidemment, il le remarqua, s'appuyant sur le mur de ses deux mains, il se pencha pour que leurs yeux soient à la même hauteur. Fred eût encore ce sourire digne du Cheshire Cat et le cœur de la brune sauta un battement.

– Alors miss Granger... vas-tu enfin me dire comment tu arrives à nous dissocier mon frère et moi ?

Tout le courage qu'elle avait lors de leur première discussion sur le sujet se dégonfla comme un ballon et, ce fut une première, elle se trouva à court de mots. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour dire ce qui aurait été très certainement une ânerie, une paire de lèvres se colla contre les siennes. Sans réfléchir, elle entoura de ses bras le cou celui qui l'embrassait, se pressant contre lui tandis qu'il enserrait sa taille avec force mais sans la blesser. Plusieurs longues secondes s'écoulèrent, la langue de l'un venant jouer avec celle de l'autre sans jamais se lasser, Hermione glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux roux mi-longs comme pour s'y accrocher alors que Fred la soulevait presque tant leurs corps se serraient l'un contre l'autre. L'instant ne semblait jamais pouvoir finir, mais bientôt ils manquèrent d'air et se séparèrent à contre cœur, à bout de souffle et toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que l'oxygène ne remette les idées de la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération en place, elle frappa le bras de Fred du plat de la main et s'exclama.

– Fred Weasley ! Comment oses-tu parvenir à de tels moyens pour me soutirer des informations !?

Évidement sa phrase aurait eût plus d'impact si elle n'était aussi rouge et essoufflée. Le susnommé sourit et captura à nouveaux les lèvres de la brune, avec plus de légèreté cette fois.

– Disons que c'était également pour confirmer une théorie... Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et Hermione eût encore plus envie de l'embrasser.

– Quelle théorie ?

Il prit le temps de la regarder avant de répondre en passant une main sur sa joue rougie :

– Si toi et moi n'était pas une imagination et si tu étais attirée par moi.

Elle vira écarlate et lui pinça la hanche pour le principe.

– C'était tout de même très bas Fred. La sorcière fit une petite moue avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres du jumeau. -J'espère au moins que cela confirme ta théorie.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et Fred la serra à nouveau contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle posait son menton pour profiter pleinement de leur étreinte.

– Au fait..demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment. Comment tu arrives à nous différencier avec George ?

Elle bougea juste pour que ses lèvres soient près de l'oreille du roux, elle y murmura malicieusement.

– Tu n'as qu'à demander à Harry.

Cette fois, c'est lui qui rougit de la tête aux pieds alors qu'elle éclatait de rire.

Fin.

* * *

 _Voilà, j'espère que cet OS vous aura plut, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé dans une review. ^^_


End file.
